


drank too much

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a dS/C6D tag game prompt of "flood."  Sparkly thanks to China Shop for thrashing this out with me in chat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	drank too much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dS/C6D tag game prompt of "flood." Sparkly thanks to China Shop for thrashing this out with me in chat.

The sound of rushing water is like thunder. Around you the herd stamp in the snow and snort nervous clouds into the clear night air. Suddenly, somewhere, the race starts and a thousand animals begin to move; first at a trot, and then you are galloping up a gentle slope, surrounded on all sides by heat and the scent of panic. The herd swings to the right, but you are caught in a small group heading into a narrow gulch. The water swells and crashes up the gulch behind you, and you are swept off your feet, swimming and swimming...


End file.
